Love Will Grow
by Leia Avenrose
Summary: *Chp 2* // Vivi yelped in pain as the back of his head hit the edge of a garbage can, his hat flying off his head and landing somewhere, he didn't know. Eiko/Emily smirked now as she began to walk towards him, the evil gleam in her eyes sparkling brightly
1. ~**~Prologue~**~True Love's Pain

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy IX.... SquareSoft© does... we owe it all to them....  
Dedication: To all who love me and my stories....  
  
  
~**~Love Will Grow~**~  
  
  
He was gone. There was not a single thing that she could do but weep, grieve and weep some more. He had perished from fighting a family member who wanted to have it all; Gaia.  
  
Garnet Til Alexandros the 17th clutched the robe tighter to her slim figure as she continued to run through the maze of halls in the Alexandrian castle, her home. She closed her eyes against the tears that threatened to fall over and shook her head hard, willing herself not to cry, not to show any signs of weakness.  
  
Her first love he had been, but she had never told him that herself. Now... it was too late to go back and tell him. Now... he was gone and Garnet couldn't do a single thing about it. She ran up the three flights of stairs, never stopping once to catch her breath and rest her aching legs, her heaving chest, her throbbing head.   
  
Garnet hadn't met anyone like him in her entire sixteen years of living on Gaia. He had been kind, caring, gentle, perhaps even loving... if she had allowed him to be. She sniffled lightly and her chin dimpled in and out as she fought from sobbing. Her long dark flowing hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail with... his black elastic holding it secured.  
  
Her soft dark chocolate brown eyes expressed how she felt, how much pain she truely was in. Garnet shoved open the door to the roof and then stopped as soon as the breeze of the warm night hit her already flushed face. The two moons hung high in the dark, diamond sparkled skies overhead, shining down on Alexandria with their glory.  
  
Garnet looked around the dark and quiet rooftop and then hugged her arms to her chest as she began to slowly make her way towards the stone railing that overlooked the large town of Alexandria. She placed her hands to the railing and bent over it to look closely at a young couple who were arguing, yelling loud enough for Garnet to hear what they were saying from the very top of the castle.  
  
The wind rushed past her face again and she closed her eyes against it, loving the feeling of it caress her cheeks as she tried to push aside the large lump of tears in her throat that was blocking her from breathing properly. She remembered his deep, velvety voice low in her ear as he had whispered one single word before he had left to go fight Kuja.  
  
....Goodbye....  
  
A strangled sob escaped her lips as her head lowered shamefully to her chest. She brought her arms to her stomach as she hugged it hard and doubled over slightly. Tears, wet, warm and yet reassuring fell down her cheeks to fall off her chin and be carried away with the breeze into the night.  
  
Garnet sank to the ground on her knees, hunched over as she wept for the hundredth time that week. Sometimes she felt like throwing up while she sobbed uncontrolablly, probably to throw up all the love she had inside so she wouldn't have to ever go through the pain of heartache and loss.  
  
Loved ones were being taken away from her, one by one, slowly and yet quickly. First it had been her mother, then little Eiko, and now Zidane. She had loved him with all her heart. She had loved his carefree style, she had loved that little impish smile he always gave her, she had loved him for who he was; Zidane.  
  
She didn't care if he had been poor, if he was a Genome, she just loved him because he had been able to love her, not for her money, not for Alexandria, but for who she really was; herself. When she had first bumped into him in the Royal Hallway leading to her room, she had thought he was just some pitiful little guard that had belonged to Steiner's Knights of Pluto, but she had been completely fooled.  
  
After Zidane had been killed and Garnet was found a few feet away from the Iifa Tree by Steiner and Beatrix, she had locked herself up in her room for weeks, vowing never to come out again. But... here she was, on top of the castle, sobbing her eyes out again.  
  
She didn't want to believe it and she still didn't. Garnet went to wipe away her tears from her cheeks when Zidane's low deep chuckling played over in her mind, Zidane holding her hand tightly as they were being wed back in Conde Petie to get through to the Iifa Tree. ( I don't remember that part clearly.. Forgive me!)  
  
Garnet's frail body was racked by fresh tears and pain, re-opened wounds. All these memories kept playing over and over in her mind and all she wanted was for them to stop, to go away to let her get on with her life. She knew she would never love again. She still yelled at herself for not telling how much she had cared for him, still yelled at herself for not leaning over the rest of the way to taste his lips as they camped outside the mountains after being frozen in the Ice Cavern.  
  
She could still picture his face as he slept that night; long, dark lashes fanned out on sleep flushed cheeks, light pink lips slightly parted, slightly pursed, brow crinkled slightly as if almost deep in thought, long locks of gold splayed over eyes, over cheeks.  
  
Garnet managed to smile through her tears at the image in her mind. He had looked so peaceful, so angelic, not really the thief he really was suppose to be. She had been told about love so many times when she was younger by her scolars, tutors, and even Dr. Tot himself, but she had never been able to experience it for herself until he had shown up in her life changing it completely.  
  
She opened her eyes and looked up at the skies as a low rumbling shook the skies. Dark cloud filled the skies, covering the diamonds that sparkled in the moonlight, which was completely gone itself. She shivered, but didn't make a move to get up and go into the castle, in shelter.  
  
Ligthning flashed overhead, lighting up the entire town quickly, followed closely by large droplets of rain that began to fall quickly. Garnet slowly stood up and leaned over on the railing, her chin rested on her hand as she propped her elbow up on the thick stone railing.  
  
Garnet closed her eyes as she felt the rain pelt her face softly. Her hair was now limp and drenched in it's ponytail and hung down her back and along her neck. She welcomed the rain with open arms, as she began to back away from the railing to make her way towards the door, facing the railing as she walked backwards.  
  
She nodded her head as she mumbled something to herself about the distance between the door and railing and how far the fall from the top to the bottom would be. As she felt the sturdy, firm door beneath her back she opened her eyes and stared at the railing, waiting for right moment to charge forward and then fly off into the air to become what she longed to be once again; free.  
  
Free of the nightmare that she wasn't going to wake up from, free of the memories that haunted her sleep, free of everything that caused her to hurt, free to be with her loved one. Garnet swallowed thickly and closed her eyes as she leaned her head back against the door, trying to re-think what she had planned to do.  
  
' This is it... there's no turning back now, there never was a chance to turn back... ', she told herself as she bit her lip hard, drawing blood into her mouth as she did so.  
  
Garnet reached up with trembling fingers and clumsily undid the latch in the front of her collar that held the robe together. It fell from her bare shoulders to the ground with a loud plop that couldn't be heard as thunder clapped loudly in the skies causing her to jump slightly.  
  
Her heart pounded against her chest as she tried to calm herself down from the loud claps of thunder that rang out through the sky. She opened her eyes and quickly looked at the railing before exhaling slowly and then pushing off the door to jump to her death, to be free.  
  
Garnet watched through a blurred vision of tears and rain as the railing approached quickly and she got ready to push off the ground and then soar through the air to be free to go and come as she pleased, like the birds she sang to everyday on thw balcont. She was half way there when she was jolted forward, a pair of strong arms suddenly encircling her waist catching her completely by surprise and she screamed loudly.  
  
She was pressed back against a hard lean body as she felt herself go completely stiff and still in the arms that still stayed around her waist. Garnet swallowed noisily and closed her eyes as she began to cry again, thankful for the strong arms around her waist, for she was going to sink to the rain soaked ground.  
  
Garnet felt the arms tighten around her waist and it made her cry harder. She wished so hard that it was Zidane holding her, comforting her, telling her not to cry anymore. She was about to turn around and push the unknown person away from her so she could run the rest of the way towards the railing, but she felt the person place it's head beside hers, nuzzling their warm cheek to her ear, to the side of her jaw.  
  
" ...Dagger... ", a low voice whispered into her ear, causing her to go as still as a marble statue.  
  
Only one person called her by that name and that person was dead... long gone. Or was he.....?  
  
Garnet sniffled lightly and then slowly turned her head to the side to glance at the person who had said her name out the corner of her eye, his lips brushing against her cheek as she did so. She couldn't quite get a good view of his face, but she jerked back slightly as his lips brushed her cheek. So tender. So soft they were.  
  
She then fully turned around in his arms and looked up into the face. Garnet blinked. She couldn't believe it. Her face paled. She began to tremble. With happiness? Anger for him supposedly dying? At her stupidity for almost throwing away her life when he was still alive? She could not tell, she was too shook up to think about anything now. All she could do was stare at him, her eyes searching his face desperately for an answer.  
  
Zidane Tribal looked at her, watched as she searched his face. He flashed her his usual impish smile but added something in it that made her eyes light up magically. Garnet's bottom lip trembled and she closed her eyes against the tears again as she began to pound his chest viciously, allowing all her hurt, all her anger, all her pain to be put in with her slammings.  
  
" How could you?! You left me! You left me to waste away... ", she shouted at him angrily.  
  
Zidane just chuckled at her and didn't even flinch, acting as if she were tickling him. A sob escaped her throat and Zidane stopped chuckling. He stared down into her pain filled face and felt his heart ache numberously. Garnet lowered her head and cried softly behind the hair that fell from the ponytail.  
  
" I... I thought you were dead. Please... tell me this isn't a dream and that you're real... ", she begged lightly, whispering, finally breaking the silence between them.  
  
Zidane looked down at the top of her head and nibbled on his bottom lip, remaining silent. Garnet looked up at him with a confused look as the tears continued to slip down her cheeks mingling with the rain that continued to fall. Zidane gave another little chuckle and lifted a hand.  
  
He placed it to cup the side of her face tenderly and he gently stroked her cheek with his thumb. He looked down into her eyes, staring deeply, as if giving her encouragement.  
  
" I'm real, Dagger... I'm alive.... ", he assured her, his eyes searching her face this time.  
  
Garnet let out a little sigh of happiness and she brought her hand up to cover Zidane's. She gave it a gentle squeeze and closed her eyes as she leaned into his hand, loving the feeling of his ungloved hand on her skin.  
  
Zidane watched her and a smile came to his lips. He was here. He was home. He was with Dagger. His precious Dagger. She opened her eyes and looked up at Zidane suddenly wondering what he was thinking. His hand slid from her cheek to hang at his side. He slowly began to lower his face towards hers, his eyes open, watching her as she watched him.  
  
Garnet looked at his face, memorizing every angle, every patch of soft baby smooth skin as he lowered his face to hers. Zidane was only a few centimeters away when to his surprise, Garnet jerked back from him, leaving the comfort of his arms. He lifted his head back up and looked at her, confusion etched deep in his forest green eyes.  
  
A smile tugged at the corner of Garnet's full, lush lips as she watched him watch her with a strange look on his incredably handsome featured face. Her face suddenly went serious as something inside of her deep down urged her, yelled at her, cried out to her to do it. Garnet quickly walked up to him, reached up to grab his chin in her small hands and bring his mouth down onto hers, kissing him with a wild demand, wild passion that surprised even herself nevertheless Zidane, who's eyes went wide for a moment before returning the kiss with just as much passion and longing.  
  
' My God... this is heaven... '  
  
Zidane wrapped his arms around her small waist, pulling her body up to his, pressing the length of it to his, trying to fit every one of her soft curves with his hard angles, trying to make it all work out nicely. Garnet linked her arms around his neck and pulled him down even farther, deepening the kiss by gently caressing his bottom lip with her tongue.  
  
His lips parted slightly for her as she slipped her tongue into his mouth and invaded him whole. Their tongues met and danced to a fiery duet that only them two could accomplish as the thunder and lightning behind and all around them danced to their own stormy duets.  
  
Garnet arched her back, pressing her body deeper into Zidane's, her demands beginning to grow. The rain suddenly stopped and Zidane regrettfully pulled his mouth from Garnet's so he could breathe for a moment as he looked at her slightly flushed cheeks and quivering lips.  
  
Garnet blinked and reached up behind her head to tug the hair that was being held up by the ponytail, letting it cascade down her back and around her shoulders. She sighed lightly and shook her head while watching him watch her as she tried to run her fingers through her hair, trying to rid it of the tangles.  
  
Zidane tilted his head to the side and then looked over her shoulder at the railing, then back at her, " Dagger... why were you running towards the railing? ", his voice low and full of concern.  
  
Garnet suddenly brought her eyes downcast and looked at her feet, as if suddenly taking interest in them, " You left... so I wanted to join... you... "  
  
Zidane cocked an eyebrow and frowned, " I didn't leave you, Dagger.... I-I... ", he stopped and brought his own eyes downcast, her demanding and needing kiss still lingering on his lips, leaving them to feel bruised.  
  
Garnet inclined her head and looked at him, " You what, Zidane? "  
  
Zidane shook his head and waved a hand through the air, " Ah... forget it... ", he mumbled lightly.  
  
Garnet pursed her lips and placed her hands on her hips, " What? I'm not going to stop bugging you until you answer me... "  
  
Zidane chuckled at her again and then looked at her, " And I guess that if I don't fess up, you won't stop bugging me, huh? "  
  
Garnet couldn't help but smile, " Yes! So.... spill, Zidane... "  
  
Zidane licked his lips and then self-consciously brought his arm up as he reached behind his head and scratched his neck. His fingers brushed against the clasp of a necklace he wore and he lifted his other arm so he could undo it. The necklace fell down his chest and landed perfectly in his hand.  
  
He stared down at it, the heart-shaped locket glittering in the moonlight that was beginning to poke through the dark clouds. The words ' I love thee... ', were deeply engraved on the cover as Zidane studied it more closely. Rose-Gold was what it was made of... 24k Rose Gold...  
  
Garnet tried to glance at what Zidane was holding, but he was making sure that she didn't see it. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him.  
  
" You are going to.. spill anyday, right? "  
  
" Huh? Oh... yeah. "  
  
"..."  
  
Zidane brought his eyes up to meet Garnet's. He smiled lightly but his eyes went serious. They filled with something that Garnet had seen before.  
  
" Dagger... you remember how back at the Iifa Tree, I wanted to say something to you? But... I just ended up saying goodbye... "  
  
Garnet remembered that day like no other. It was the one day that had killed her heart, shattered it to pieces. She nodded and swallowed thickly, " Y-yes... what was it? "  
  
Zidane chuckled, " Well... I don't know if you're going to think I'm crazy or something... but, when I first bumped into you in the Royal Hallway, I fell for you at sight.... I'm in love with you. I love you, Dagger.... "  
  
' He loves me?! '  
  
Garnet blinked and Zidane thought she was going to faint, but she didn't. She looked at him and a smile spread her beautiful lips as she felt tears brim her eyes once again, but they weren't sad tears, they were tears of happinesss.   
  
" Z-zidane... I... I don't know what to say... ", she whispered, bringing a hand to her mouth.  
  
' Say you love him, you idiot!! '  
  
" Say you love me.... ", Zidane replied lightly taking a step towards her.  
  
" I love you, Zidane.. "  
  
" Say you'll marry me... ", his request came out soft as he quickly reached out to capture her waist and pull her close.  
  
Garnet was speechless. This was a dream! She was going to wake up in a few minutes, she just knew it, it's how all happy beginnings turned out. This wasn't Zidane, Zidane died three months ago. She was dumbstruck. She just stared at him, hoping that her answer would reveal itself in her eyes.  
  
It didn't.  
  
" ....yes... ", she whispered so low, Zidane had to bend over slightly to catch it again.  
  
" What? "  
  
Garnet suddenly giggled, wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. Another demanding kiss hit Zidane and he returned it. When he pulled away, he gazed down into her eyes and gently reached up to smooth away some of her dark long bangs from her eyes.  
  
" I'm taking that as a yes... "  
  
Garnet nodded.  
  
Zidane smiled meekly and bent to down to steal a kiss from her tender lips, " You actually want to become my wife? ", he asked against her lips, never breaking the kiss.  
  
Garnet nodded again and began to press kisses along his jaw.  
  
" Aren't you ashamed to be marrying a poor thief? "  
  
Garnet shook her head, " You're not poor anymore... ", she whispered.  
  
" I'm not after you for your money, Dagger... I'm after you for your love... "  
  
" And that's exactly what you're going to get... "  
  
  
(A/N**: *nods* I know, I *know*!! Pathetic... *shakes her head in frustration* I think I might take this off... I was just really bored last night so I decided to write this little sucker. Whatcha think? Pwease... tell me. I want to know, I *need* to know.... was it cr*ppy? Boring? Corny? Too long winded? What?! *sighs heavily* Should I just stick to my LONG stories instead of little ones like this? *nods* Yeah.... I think so.... don't you agree? )  
  
(2nd Author's Note: !!!!!!!! I just thought of something!! I'm still thinking about it though... I was listening to that song from The Final Fantasy Vocal Collection: Love Will Grow (Final Fantasy VII), and I got the title from that song, but... that's not why I posted this second A/N! The reason is because I was thinking of making this one into a LONG fic as well.... along with my gazillion other Final Fantasy IX fics out there on FF.Net. If I do, then this is the Prologue.... I'll change it after if I'm going to do a LONG fic. I'm just not good at short fics... I feel that they have to go on and on... actually having something behind it to run itself along... *waves* Matte ne!! I'll be back probably in two weeks with my decision about Short fic turning into a Long fic....)  
  
(3rd Author's Note (After revision and slight editing)**: The thing with the heart-shaped necklace.... that will come later on in the fic. *nods* Yes... you heard me, I've decided to make this into a LONG fic since I'm not very well at making short fics like this... *shrugs* I feel that this isn't quite explained enough, fully, and I want to explain it more... so, I'm going to add more chapters. I hope (to the people who asked) that you're happy... *grins from ear to ear as ideas start to pour into her mind* because I'm happy that this fic makes it my 20th.... *waves* Matte ne!! This is goodbye for now... )  
  
  
  



	2. ~*~Chapter 1~*~The Winged Angel and Deat...

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own _Final Fantasy IX©_ unfortunately.... SquareSoft owns it all... *frowns*

_Dedication:_ To my friends... _Siena_, _Maki_, _Taemyr_, and _Alria_.....

_Author's Note #1:_ Remember these names for me... I'm going to foget... I suggest if you're into J-POP, get these artist's songs... _Ayumi Hamasaki_, _Hajime Mizoguchi_, _Gabriela Robin_ (it's said to be that _Gabriela Robin_ doesn't exactly exsist and that it's really _Yoko Kanno_ the one who makes the music for _Vision of Escaflowne_ and _Gundam X_ that is named that.... ) 

_~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~_

Love Will Grow

~_Love Will Grow_~

_~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~_

~_Chapter 1_~

~_The Winged Angel and Death...._

Garnet shook her head, " You're not poor anymore... ", she whispered.

" I'm not after you for your money, Dagger... I'm after you for your love... "

" And that's exactly what you're going to get... "

Zidane blinked and then smiled lightly at her as he ran a hand through her hair, trailing down her bare arm, caressing her gently, " As long as you love me... I'm going to die a happy man... ", he whispered to her, never tearing his eyes from hers.

Garnet giggled and gently slapped his chest, " You say such the sweetest things.... I like it... "

Zidane shrugged and continued to caress her arm, " Which girl doesn't? ", he joked lightly, receiving another slap in the chest.

Garnet sighed in content as she felt his arms tighten and then pull her close, her head coming to rest on his toned chest, the steady, sure strong beats of his heart that was so full of kindless and love, pounded in her ear and she closed her eyes just listening to soft rhythm.

" Zidane? "

" Mmm? ", he responded as he closed his own eyes, resting his chin on top of her head gently, rubbing her back now in circular motions that caused her to relax and melt in his arms.

" Why didn't you ever say anything before? "

Zidane bit the inside of his cheek, " I... couldn't gather the courage and I was scared of... well, being rejected by the one woman I could ever love, could ever show my full love and passion for... ", he murmured into her hair, inhaling the fresh scent of vanilla.

Garnet smiled lightly and reached up to twirl a thick strand of dark honey around her finger, " You had no need to be frightened of my... rejecting you. I would've welcomed you with open arms... "

Zidane chuckled, the sound starting low and deep from his chest, tickling her ear, " I know that now... "

Garnet's smile grew, " Yeah... ", she whispered. " I've missed you so much, Zidane... when you left me, left me to think you were dead, I stayed in my room for months, never coming out till now... to -- ", Zidane cut her off.

" To join me on the other side. I figured it out when I spotted you running towards the balcony. You can't believe how worried you got me when I first came up here to only watch you run forward, ready to go... flying with the birds that you sing to everyday... you promise you'll never do that again? "

" Do what? "

" I'm serious, Dagger! "

Garnet bit her lip hard and then kissed his wet chest gently before looking up at him, nodding, " Of course I promise! As long as you never leave me again to have to through the days without a lover by my side... "

Zidane nodded and searched her face as he watched the tears brim her beautiful eyes. He reached up and captured one crystal tear on his finger as it slid down her cheek. Garnet closed her eyes, trying to not cry again. Zidane brought his other hand up and he traced her right cheekbone delicately, bring his fingers down to graze over her slightly parted lips, then back up again to tenderly pass over her closed lids that felt so smooth beneath his touch.

Garnet couldn't help but let out a small, choked sob of happiness, yet pain. Zidane's fingers found their way to her chin and he tilted it up, his eyes roaming over her small heart-shaped face that held such a beauty, such a wonder to him. He slowly lowered his face to hers and captured her trembling lips in his as he held her close to him, loving every minute her body was pressed to his as he tried to fit all his hard angles and lean, sleek muscles with her soft swells and round curves.

Garnet slid her arms around his neck and linked them together as she pulled him down more, pressing her mouth into his harder, her frail, delicate body pressed up to his arms tightened around her waist. She returned his kiss with enough passion and pain to make him groan out loud against her mouth.

The door behind them swung open and a loud, high gasp was heard, followed closely by a mumbled apology. Garnet instantly pulled away to watch as General Beatrix of Alexandria bow and stay bowed. Zidane chuckled and watched the General.

" It's alright, Beatrix... ", he said to her as she lifted her head and then stood up slowly.

" I-I didn't know anyone was up here... ", Beatrix replied as she rested her hand lightly on the handle of her sword, ' Save the Queen '.

Garnet smiled kindly, " It's only me and him... "

" Yes.... where have you been, Majesty? Steiner has every knight, guard, servant, and wash-boy searching high and low for you. "

Zidane chuckled, " Rusty's been worried lately, huh? "

Garnet's small lips went in a straight, thin line, " Yes... a little _too_ worried if you ask me... ", she muttered.

Beatrix chuckled, " Majesty... he has _every_ right to be worried.... ", she reminded the other woman.

Garnet smiled lightly and nodded, " Perhaps you're right, Beatrix... you can go and tell him to stop searching because, well... you found me... ", she replied as she grinned now and held an arm out at her side, the other one wrapped around Zidane's waist.

Beatrix grinned back, " Yes, I might as well do that so everyone can rest now... ", she replied, then eyed Zidane. " Where have you been? We should have you confined to a room for leaving her Majesty in a time of parole! "

Zidane flashed her an impish smile, " I was... away... ", he replied simply.

Beatrix frowned and then shrugged as she turned and went the way she came - through the door behind her. Garnet turned and looked at Zidane who watched the door.

" What do you mean by you were away? "

Zidane turned and looked at her, the impish smile wiped completely from his face, " I'm sorry... I wasn't away, I was healing... "

Garnet quirked a perfect dark brow, " Healing? ", she echoed.

Zidane nodded, " Yes... after Kuja and I fought, I was wounded badly. Some people from the closest village found me floating along in a little creek and they pulled me out.... "

Garnet's brow crinkled as she frowned, " H-how badly were you h-hurt? "

Zidane reached out and gentle stroked her bottom lip, " I wasn't _that_ hurt to come back... "

Garnet shook her head, " No, no, no... do you have any... wounds that are still healing? ", she asked as she gently ran her hands over his chest.

Zidane swallowed and then grimaced as her hands roamed over his chest, just above his heart, " T-there... ", he managed to ground out through clenched teeth as he felt the pain sear his heart as it always did.

Garnet's hands left his chest instantly and she gasped as she spotted the crimson staining her fingers and trickling down her palms. She blinked rapidly and shook her head as she raised her eyes to look at the deep crimson staining Zidane's vest and white muscle shirt.

Zidane felt the floor beneath his feet rock from side to side slowly as if it were a dock out on the water, silently rocking over the gentle waves that the breeze created. He heard Garnet's gasp and looked at her and then at her hands, immediately noticing the blood.

Garnet ignored the crimson stains as she reached out to undo Zidane's vest, ripping it down his arms as she tried to get it off so she could see what his wound looked like. As soon as she got the vest off, she stopped and stared at the blood soaked muscle shirt, vest still in her hands as they began to tremble.

" D-d-dagger... just get it off... quick! ", Zidane hissed as he sucked in a sharp breath of pain as the bolts of searing pain shot through his body from his heart.

Garnet nimbly nodded her head as she reached down to grasp the end of the shirt and then tug up gently, careful not to hurt him anymore as she peeled the rest of it off his toned chest, peeled it off the wound that lay visible against the once stark white bandages that were a dark crimson now, trickling down the front of his body.

Garnet dropped the two articles of clothes quickly and then reached out to gingerly touch the bandage, blood seeping out quickly from her one simple little touch. Zidane groaned and began to sway and side to side and Garnet placed a hand on his shoilder to try and steady him.

" Z-zidane... lay down... ", she whispered as she helped him lay down on the ground.

Zidane closed his eyes and slowly crouched down towards the ground and then lay down straight on the cool, still damp pavement of the balcony on the roof. Garnet carefully and quickly peeled away the bandages to her horror, reveal a large wound in the middle of his chest, right where his heart was, the heart that was so full of love and passion for her... only _her._

Garnet began to tremble as she reached down to finger the edges of the open wound, " Z-zidane... how'd you get this and manage to survive? ", she asked as she watched blood pool out on the pavment from underneath him as well and not from above either.

Zidane chuckled and then grimaced as blood poured from the corner of his mouth, " I'm dying again, Dagger... I _really_ am dying... ", he murmured softly to her as he opened his eyes to look into her beautiful tear streaked face.

_' Again?! '_

" Again?! W-what do you mean, Zidane.... how'd you get this? ", Garnet asked as she voiced her thoughts.

Zidane winced and groaned, " After I defeated Kuja, I was thrown from the Iifa Tree, landing in the forest somewhere, I don't know. I guess I landed on a tree branch of some sort and it entered me from behind, going through my heart to protrude from the front and then snap off while still inside of me from me weight sending me pummeling down into the creek below the tree... that's when I died and then the villagers found me... brought me back, saying that it wasn't my time and that I had someone waiting... ", his voice trailing off in a whisper as his eyes drooped slowly.

Garnet searched his ashened face and then shook her head as she reached out to gently slap his cheek a few times, " No, no, no! Z-zidane... don't you die on me... ", she whispered as she now cupped his face hard and shook it a few times.

Zidane's eyes snapped open and he blinked before his vision focused on Garnet's face, " W-what? ", he asked, his voice starting to make a watery sound as his lungs began to fill with his own blood.

Garnet shook her head again and looked him in the eye, " _Don't_ die on me, Zidane! I need you... I want you... I _l-l-love_ you... ", she whispered, her voice breaking instantly as she gave his head another few shakes as his eyes closed.

A small smile came to Zidane's lips and he nodded his head that Garnet held, " I... I love _you_, my sweet, precious D-dagger... ", he whispered back, lifting a hand to reach up to his head and grasp one of her hands tightly.

Garnet held onto his hand now as she brought his head onto her lap. She bent over and pressed her lips to his softly, not caring about the blood that got onto her lips. It was _his_ blood. His heart that was giving out on him. _His_ life that he never really got to share with her that was going to be lost.

If only she were able to do something... but what.

Garnet felt him suddenly go limp in her arms, her name being whispered from his lips as he died, went on, passed away. She stared at his face that carried a more peaceful look to it and she sniffled before shaking her head and then shaking his hand hard, hoping he'd awaken from his eternal slumber.

Zidane didn't awaken. Zidane was... dead.

Garnet felt her throat close up on. She couldn't breathe. Everything around was spinning, going out of control as tears blinded her, taking away her sight. Garnet shook her head and swallowed, swallowing the lump that had grown in her throat to only come back up as she threw her head back and screamed out her lover's name while she brought him up higher onto her, holding him close, sobbing his name over and over again as she buried her face into his neck.

He had died the first time trying to protect her. And now he was dead after he had proclaimed his love for her, asked her to be his forever and ever through life. Garnet shook her head and held him close as she raised an arm up in the air, her fingers spread and stretched as far as they would go.

" W-white magic... F-f-full Life!! ", she shouted as she dropped her hand onto his chest, digging her fingers into his flesh and watched as small whitish blue bolt of electricity flowed from her fingers and disappeared into his body.

Garnet felt his body jerk beneath her as she tried to revive his heart, tried to bring him back to her, but... she couldn't. She watched as the little bolts disappeared completely and she felt herself being drained. All her efforts gone in vain.

She shook her head and then felt big droplets of rain pour down onto the two of them. Garnet began to sob again, murmuring his name as she smoothed his thick strands of dark honey from his face that would never light up again, never feel the warmth of the sun, the cool breeze of a light night's wind, never feel her lips on his smooth skin.

" Oh, Zidane... we'd you come back if you were going to leave me again? _Why?!_ I don't understand you at times... I never did... please... you have to come back to me, don't leave me... at least... at least wait for me... ", Garnet murmured softly into his ear as she hugged him hard and then laid him on the ground as she stood up and turned to face the balcony.

" I'm going to finish what I began to do.... ", she whispered to herself as she inhaled deeply and began to run again for the second time that night towards the balcony to be one with her deceased lover.

_' NO!! '_, a voice shouted outloud and inside Garnet's mind.

Garnet halted in her tracks, almost toppling over the railing as her stomach hit it, but she grasped the stone railing tightly and never let go as she stepped away, holding her chest, trying to catch her breath. She looked upwards and then around for whoever called out.

" Who's there? ", she shouted.

_" Don't do it, Sarah... don't throw your life away.... "_

Garnet froze and crossed her arms over her chest, " W-who are you? How do you know my name?! "

_" Look at me, Sarah... "_, the soft voice whispered to her as a large circle of blue light suddenly appeared in front of her, on the other side of the railing.

Garnet knitted her brows together and watched a slim figure, form slowly appeared out of nowhere. She blinked and then rubbed her eyes as she squinted them, trying to figure out who it was. The figure appeared, starting from the small black boots, to the light pink overalls that hugged the figure nicely, to the same dark feathered hair that Garnet had.

_" Sarah... listen to me... I feel the love you have for this man. I'm happy that you came to love someone as him... his love for you went deep as well, probably as deep as life itself. But, Sarah, honey... listen to me well. I hear you pray to me at night, I haven't answered your prayers for I knew a time such as this would arrive, even though I prayed myself that it wouldn't... "_, the woman softly spoke as she outstretched a hand towards Garnet.

" M-m-mother?! Is that... really you? ", Garnet whispered in awe as her eyes trailed over the figure so much like her own in every way.

_" Yes, Sarah... now... I'm only here to answer this one prayer. The reason is because I am allowed to so, just only once though. Whatever you have that you're praying for, please... ask of me, Sarah... I don't want you to join me just yet. Your time here on Gaia as Queen of this beautiful country isn't to go to waste **just** yet. Whatever you have to ask of me... ask, but I'm warning you now, whatever you wish for will not always turn out as you had asked for. "_

Garnet swallowed and shot a glance over her shoulder at Zidane's body. Bringing her watery eyes back to her mother, she nodded, " I-I know what I want... it wasn't his time... and it's neither mine... "

_" That is true, darling... you want him to come back... don't you? "_, she asked her daughter softly, her dark eyes soft and compassionate.

Garnet nodded and began to cry softly, " Y-y-yes! I want him back... I want to marry him, I want to have a family, I want to grow old... I want to die with him by my side... "

Her mother nodded, _" I understand, Sarah.... but, always remember one thing when I answer your prayer; there's no turning back, no looking back on this sad, dreadful day that will forever change his and your life... ",_

Garnet nodded and outstretched a hand to her mother, " I understand... just.. p-please.... "

Her mother slowly floated towards her, her own hand outstretched towards her daughters as she looked at Garnet's own heart-shaped face, smiling softly, _" Such love for him you have... as I did with you father. Sarah... this will hurt lots, and if I'm not careful, it might even kill you and end up bringing him back and kill you. Are you sure you want to go along with this? "_

_' I love him... I love him with all my heart. I don't want to let him go.... please come back to me Zidane... come back to me... '_

Before Garnet had a chance to answer, her hand was wrapped my her mothers as was her entire body consumed by a bright light. Pain flared to life in her body and a loud, shrill, pained scream tore past her lips to each throughout the sky, throughout the castle, throughout Alexadandria as the pain increased the most where her heart was...

_~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~_

" He is dead, my Lord... ", a servant mumbled as she bowed deeply before the man perched on his throne.

The man sneered, but his expression was cloaked by the shadows around the large room. His piercing blood red eyes watched the servant as she stood and slowly walked away from the room, her hands behind her back as a gesture of deliverance. His pale, long blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail as he suddenly jumped up from the throne and walked down the small flight of stairs at the end of the seat.

" If he's dead... then why do I feel as if he's still alive... like he's being... undelivered? Why is it that I can feel another presence within me now? Someone with a kind heart and love that goes deeper now that he's been undelivered? ", he questioned, his voice echoing off the stone walls that were draped over with colourful transparent silk.

One of the guards standing at the door, Mythril spear in hand shrugged lightly, watching the man slowly make his way towards him, " I wouldn't know, my Lord.... ", he replied humbily.

" Hmmm... ", the man mumbled as he stroked the small gotee decorating his chin. " I wouldn't know either. That is _why_ I'm asking you... "

The guard bowed deeply and then silently slipped from the room. The man known as Slim by most Thief Lords and Magi's frowned deeply as he walked back to his throne and sat down. He closed his eyes and went into a deep meditation, trying to stretch his senses so he could figure out who was with him.

Slim found no one. Just air... air... air... and static.

Slim suddenly let out a loud cry of frustration as he clutched the arms of his throne tightly until they snapped off in his hands. He then threw them to the ground and let out another loud cry of frustration as he tried to figure out who he was sensing.

" I swear it as of _this_ day! I _will_ get my hands on whoever it is that is doing this to me... ", he grounded out as he clenched his teeth together and sat there glaring at the wall across the room from him.

" My Lord... wouldn't it be best to just wait to see if you could perhaps lead them to you somehow. I'm sure that if you call out to them... they'll grow curious in time and end up standing on the front step of the castle, knocking on the door... ", a soft voice called out from the door as someone tall and beautifully built woman the age of seventeen stepped into the room.

Slim looked up at her and noticed the evil gleam in her emerald eyes as she bowed slightly and flashed him a smile, " Emily... what brings you here? ", he asked.

Emily shook her head, her butt length dark sapphire blue hair swaying with the motion, " I'm only here for you have asked for me... as did they... ", she replied softly.

" How do you know? "

" I use to know them and I use to go on adventures with them as well... don't worry, my Lord, they can't hurt you... i won't let them... ", Emily whispered humbily as she flashed him a gentle smile, the small horn sticking out from the confines of her blue bangs gleaming lightly in the light from the windows all around the room, her white wings twitching once before relaxing... 

_~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~_

{_Author's Note #2:_ Well?!? *chuckles* I am _now_ officially EVIL!! _MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...._ Well... I guess, I don't know... anyways, whatcha think of the second chapter to that... "beautiful romance" fic I put out about a week or four ago? **Really** intriging, ain't it? I mean... who's this girl named Emily and why does she well... look like ____ and how is it she's a year old then Garnet already in only _**three**_ months!? Is Zidane _really_ dead? Why did Sarah's (Garnet/Dagger) mother pay her a visit? To kill her off so she could be with Zidane in the afterlife forever? Or because of something else... something else that plays a _major_ part in this plot of mine? *giggles and shrugs* Ah well.... I guess we'll have to... oops! I mean _you'll_ have to wait till next weekend to figure that out for yourself, now won't you? *grins from ear to ear* Remember... if you want to know more of what's going to happen in _Love Will Grow_, then you must leave me a review... pwease? See... it's really easy... Reviews = continuation / No reviews = removal from FF.Net! *chuckles* I'm just JOKING. I could never do that.... well, I'm off to write ANOTHER chapter for one of my stories... *Sighs and nods* Yes.... another one... Ja ne! }


	3. ~~Chapter 2~~ Joined By Their Love For E...

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own _Final Fantasy IX©_.... it belongs strictly to Squaresoft.... poo!!

_Dedication:_ To _*Sagittarius Girl*_, _Maki_, _Siena_, and _Taemyr!!!_

_~~~~*~~~~_

~~~_Chapter 2_~~~

_~~~~*~~~~_

~_Joined By Their Love For Each Other?_

The birds were chirping loudly from the balcony of the open window to the left. The thin white transparent silk curtains flapped wildly in the warm afternoon breeze that floated into the room, bringing along the sweet scent of lavender and roses. Happy cries from the children in the streets of Alexandria floated on the air and entered the room as well, making the day sound cheery and tempting.

Garnet crinkled her small nose and then rolled onto her back, her arm resting over her eyes as she tried to shield the bright warm sunlight that swept the room with it's golden glory, warming everything up for the day. She moaned lightly and then sucked in a sharp breath as she felt her heart pound up against her ribcage, sending small sharp bolts of pain through her limbs.

She slowly opened her eyes and dragged her arm from her face to find herself staring up at the light rose pink canopy overtop her bed. Garnet blinked and then sat upright in her bed, rubbing the sleep from her soft chocolate brown eyes as she looked around the room, trying to figure out what had happened before.

' _Zidane..._' 

she thought as tears slowly filled her eyes as she remembered how he had died on her last night, being held in her arms. ' _ I'll never let you go, Zidane..._ ' 

Garnet sighed heavily and pushed aside the thin sheets of her bed and slid her long toned legs over the side of the bed gracifully, loving the feeling of the plush carpet beneath her bare feet. She curled her toes in content and then inhaled deeply the scent of roses and lavender that floated inthe air as she stood up and slowly made her way to the closet to grab a pull-over that she could slip into.

Something sitting on the table caught her eye, something slightly pink and gold, but more gold then pink, as it sparkled in the sunlight, beckoning her to come over to investigate. Garnet's brow furrowed in confusion as she slowly walked over to it, her arms crossed over her chest. She outstretched a hand and slowly slipped finger through the thin chain, lifting it up, bringing it up to her face.

" I love thee... " she read outloud the neatly engraved handwritten lettering on top of the locket.

Suddenly flashes of last night came to mind, Zidane laying on the ground in her arms, his wound in the middle of his chest bleeding, blood everywhere, coming from the corner of his mouth, from his wound, from his heart. Garnet closed her eyes against the memories and tears of pain as she brought the locket to her lips, clutching it tightly in two hands.

Kissing it softly, she began to weep softly for the love that had died again. Keeping the locket to her lips, she slowly opened her eyes and brought a hand up to wipe the tears away as she brought the locket from her lips to open it, finding something inside that made her cry even harder now.

A picture of him. A picture of him smiling at her as he held her in his arms, her eyes sparkling from the sun that hung just behind them. It wasn't exactly a picture, picture... it was more of a sketch that someone had managed to make of them while they stayed like that for a while. Garnet's chin dimpled in and out as she stared at the two of them, just staring at each other, both their eyes filled with love for each other and hope for the future.

" Oh, Zidane... " she whispered softly. " If only you were still alive... if only you hadn't been thrown from the Iifa Tree... if only you hadn't gone off to fight Kuja! "

"_ ...always remember one thing when I answer your prayer; there's no turning back, no looking back on this sad, dreadful day that will forever change his and your life..._ " the voice spoke in her head, trying to tell her something.

Garnet licked her suddenly dry lips as she tried to think of what the voice was trying to tell her, but she couldn't until she glanced back down at the locket in her hands and then looked at her door. A small smile came to her lips as she snapped the locket shut, slipped it on and then gathered the skirts of her nightgown in hand and ran for the door, praying that she was going to find what she wanted to find....

_~~~~*~~~~_

" So you use to go on adventures with them? " Slim asked, watching Emily as she began to pace from side to side in front of him, her emerald green eyes lowered to the ground as if in shame.

Emily nodded, " Yes, my Lord.... when I was... younger... " she replied softly, stressing on the last word.

Slim nodded and fingered his gotee, " I understand, child.. "

Emily's head snapped up and she stared at Slim, " C-child? " she echoed in disbelief. " I am _not_ a child, my Lord... I am something more... "

Slim nodded and eyed her body, " That you are, Emily... that you are. But... the point here is that _is_ he dead or not!? "

Emily shrugged lightly and poked her toe in the ground, " I'm not sure, Lord... perhaps he's still alive. What will you do then? " she asked shyly, glancing over at him.

Slim tilted his head to the side, watching Emily watch him with curious green eyes, " Then if he really is still alive, then we'll just have to kill him again, now won't we? " he asked with the jerk of his left brow.

Emily smirked and nodded, " Fabulous idea, Lord! " she exclaimed. " Perhaps you could... give that job to me? "

Slim threw his head back and laughed, " I suppose I could. I mean... you know them all the best out of the rest of us here, now don't you? " he asked, leaning towards her.

Emily nodded, " Of course I do! I could even bring back someone for you who I'm sure would come in handy to you someday when you need it... "

Slim's eyebrows shot up in surprise and he leaned back in his seat, " Really? Who might that be, my dearest Emily? "

Emily tilted her head to the side and grinned wickedly from ear to ear, " A mage, my Lord... "

" What _kind_ of mage, Emily! " he snapped suddenly, wanting to know.

Emily shrugged off his anger and flicked her hand through the air as if it were nothing, " A black mage... " she replied, her tone icy and hard...

_~~~~*~~~~_

Garnet flew down the hall, bumping into a few servants as she ran, her heart smashing into her ribcage now, her lungs feeling as if ready to burst. She flew past an open door and out the corner of her eye she caught sight of something that was beige and flickered from side to side quickly. Garnet halted to a stop, just before she crashed into one of the caterers that was there for setting up the food for the grand ball later on that night.

She mumbled an apology and quickly tried to calm her racing heart, her erratic pulse, as she turned slowly and, in short strides made her way to the door that was open, a deep voice humming a soft tune to no one in particular, maybe himself. Garnet bit her lower lip and she slowly brought her head around the side to find herself staring at a strong looking back, the muscles clenchigng then relaxing as the male moved about the room, completely not knowing that Garnet stood there watching him.

Garnet caught sight of the tail sticking out of the black jean-like pants and she felt her heart leap with joy. It _was_ him... wasn't it? She shook that evil thought away and gathered the skirts of her nightgown into her hands and began to tiptoe into the room, her eyes glued to the strong looking back.

Garnet swallowed thickly, swallowing past the lump of tears that had found their way to her throat as she stopped a few feet away from the man in front of her. He was completely unaware of her, standing there, her arms over her chest, her hands to her mouth, her soft chocolate brown eyes sparkling with tears, making them look like chocolate submerged in water.

There was a soft whimper that made Zidane stop humming, that made him freeze until her heard it again only louder, more pained. He slowly turned his head and then his whole body to find himself face to face with Garnet. Garnet's breath caught in her throat and she her heart stopped completely as she stared into his eyes before her eyes left them to roam over his chest looking for the wound that had caused him to leave her, caused her to feel the pain again.

The wound was gone, it wasn't there. No scar was left as well, just... smooth skin, tanned nicely, the flesh rippling slightly with the small movements he made with his arms, the taunt muscles flexing by themselves as if a reflex(*drools*....). Zidane watched her, watched her eyes leave his to roam over his shirtless chest and stomach.

" Z-zidane...? " Garnet whimpered, bringing her eyes back up to meet his, tears slowly beginning to spill down her flushed cheeks.

Zidane swallowed thickly. It killed him again. It killed him to see her in pain, to see her cry over him, but what else could he do? 

" Yeah, Dagger... it's me... " he replied, his voice just as rich and deep, carrying a soft tone to it as he searched her face.

Garnet let out a sob as she threw herself at him, her arms going around his neck as she held him close. Zidane stumbled back a few feet from the impact of her body being slammed up against his, throwing him to the bed. He landed on his back, on top of his clothes that were so neatly piled and folded. Wet tears flowed from Garnets eyes, sliding down his bare chest and rolling over his six pack.(*drools some more*) 

Zidane swallowed and wrapped his arms around her, burying his face into her hair, holding her pressed to him, loving the feeling of her so close to him that it killed him again as well. He clutched her close, afraid that if he let her go that he'd never see her again. Garnet's sobs slowly quieted down. She buried her face into his chest, inhaling the fresh scent of soap and musk that his body naturally carried.

Zidane brought a hand up to gently stroke her long hair, groaning slightly as he felt her knee brush up again the sensitive part of her inner thigh. Garnet sniffled and brought her face from his chest. She gazed down into his eyes and then pursed her full lips as she unwrapped her arms from his neck, straddled him easily and began to pound on his chest again, just as she had last night.

Zidane watched her, not flincing, not groaning and moaning in pain, but just watched her, watched the tears that slipped past her half lidded eyes, watched how her lips moved as she screamed at him, everything. This is why he was so in love with her. Garnet sniffled and continued to beat him, not noticing him as he just laid there, watching her intently.

Zidane did something that made her cry out in surprise and gasp in wonder, pleasure as he grabbed her small hips, lifted her up into the air easily and flipped her onto her back, her head coming to a rest on his pillows, her long dark hair fanning out above her head like a dark halo. Zidane grabbed her wrists, pinned them to the headboard and hovered overtop of her, his knee between her legs, but not pressed anywhere.

Garnet's chest rose and fell rapidly as she watched him. What was he planning to do to her? Why did he keep looking at her like that? Zidane swallowed and watched her. He felt like he was going to cry in front of her. 

" D-dagger.. " he grounded out through tightly clenched teeth as he lowered his face to hers, pressing his hot hungry lips to her soft trembling ones, making her gasp against them as he slid his leg up, his knee rubbing up against the junction between her legs.

Zidane wanted her, he needed her. He wanted to be inside of her... _right_ now! Garnet squirmed against him,moaning against his lips as he continued to viciously attack her helpless lips with his hungry ones, kissing them singley, sucking on her lower lip for a few minutes before trailing hot wet kisses down the length of her slender neck to her collarbone where he found was her sensitive part for her had her moaning his name now.

Garnet's breathing was shallow and she tried to calm it down, but with what Zidane was doing to her, she wasn't sure she could bring herself to doing so. She moaned and arched her back off the bed as Zidane trailed kisses over her breast, his tongue, hot and feverous as it darted past his moist lips to lap her nipple that poked through the satin fabric of her nightgown, demanding attention.

Zidane brought a hand from her pinned wrists to trail it down the side of her face, down her neck, over her shoulder and then down to rest of her breast, cupping it softly through the fabric. Garnet sucked in a sharp breath as she felt her insides, especially her heart, twist convulsively, painfully, making her cry out in pain into Zidane's ear as she twisted her head from side to side as he nipped at her neck, kneading her full breast hard and fast now.

Everything was so hot, so painful. Why did his simple loving touch leave her in pain? Was it because their love for each other was so strong that it was also painful as well? Was it because she wasn't ready for this sort of thing? When she opened her eyes, she found that the roof was spinning around quickly, much _too_ quickly for her tastes and it brought bile to the back of her throat. Everything inside was burning with pain, it felt as if she were dying, but why?

Zidane suddenly pulled his hand away from her breast, his mouth from her neck and his knee from the thing he wanted so bad. He stared at her, his thick strands of dark honey falling in front of his face as all his hair slipped out of the ponytail at the back of his head. He reached up and tucked it behind his ear as he searched Garnet's small heart-shaped face.

Slowly getting off of her, he sat down beside her, his head in his hands as if he were in shame of what he had tried to do, of what he had almost lost control of. Garnet didn't get off the bed to sit beside him to comfort him, telling him that it was alright. She remained there, laying on the mattress, her eyes clamped shut, tightly in pain, her bottom lip bleeding as she bit down into it time after time, her right hand clutching her chest tightly.

Zidane lifted his head slowly and looked at Garnet, fear and worry for her suddenly slapping him hard in the face, causing him to crawl over to her. He leaned over her and reached out to cover her hand that was clutching her chest with his.

" D-dagger? " he asked softly. " Dagger... answer me, talk to me! " he pleaded.

Garnet swallowed and almost gagged. Throwing her body to the side, her head over the side of the bed, she thought she was going to throw up as she felt he stomach heave a few times, but there was nothing to throw up, nothing but her love for Zidane. Zidane brought his hand from hers and grabbed her by the shoulders to sit her up, her face still contorted in a mask of pain, beads of sweat slowly rolling down the sides of her face.

" Dagger! Talk to me... say something... tell me _anything!!_ " he said firmly, giving her shoulders a rough shaking.

Garnet's head snapped back and forth like a limp ragdolls. When it came to a rest, her face facing downwards, her long hair falling around her face, she slowly, weakly lifted it up to look at him, her eyes filled with ammounts of pain and fear as well as tears.

" I-is this what it feels like t-t-to die, Zidane? " she asked, her voice cracking with pain and emotion as she felt her head slump forward again, for she had no strength to hold it up anymore.

Zidane's heart was seized with fear and he began to panic as he encircled his arms around her slim body, pressing her chest to his, her cheek resting on his shoulder, her face in his neck, her warm breath coming out slowly, fanning over his chest and neck. He held her in his lap, her chest pressed to his. Together their hearts moved as one, pumped life into their bodies at the same tempo, the same beat, the same undying love for each other.

" It's going to be alright, Dagger... you're not going to die. You're just imagining things... I won't let you die, Dagger... " he whispered into her neck, promising her from his heart, as he buried his face into her hair and rocked her back and forth.

Garnet sighed lightly, the pain weighing down on her chest before suddenly disappearing as she sat there, her chest pressed to Zidane's their hearts in the exact place. She slowly relaxed in his arms and then felt herself beginning to fall asleep as he continued to rock her slowly and tenderly, almost as if she were a small child having troubles sleeping.

Zidane held onto her as if she were life itself and it were dying. He suddenly felt her relaxing in his arms and he felt her heartbeat with his, just a little bit softer and tender now for she was falling asleep. He slowly slipped an arm under her knees and reached over, still cradling her to his chest, to pull back the dark navy blue blankets on his bed.

Zidane stood up slowly and then gently lowered her into his bed, being careful not to harm her or something as he brought the blankets to her collarbone. He reached over and brushed aside some strands of hair from her flushed face as her head slowly rolled to the side, her cheek coming to a rest against the pillow that probably smelt of him. Everything in his room smelt of him.

Zidane smiled in content just sitting there watching her sleep. He had watched her last night as well, sleeping like an angel, looking like an angel. He lifted a hand and rubbed it over his chest, where his heart was, where he had been hurt the most before, killing him twice. Zidane sighed heavily as he bent over and brushed his lips against her with a soft feather touch before kissing her forehead and then the tip of her nose before rising quietly from the bed to silently slip from the room, shirt in hand, leaving the door semi-open...

_~~~~*~~~~_

Little Vivi Ornitier (if I spelt it wrong... _don't_ be stupid and flame me about it...:p), small black mage walked down the streets of Alexandria in silence, not really paying any attention to the merchants that shouted out to him to come have a look at what they were selling. All he wanted to do was to get to the castle in time for the grand ball that was going to be held tonight.

Vivi smiled lightly to himself in amusement and continued to trudge up the long cobblestone streets, completely off in his own little world when a soft voice called out to him from his left. His head snapped in that direction and he found himself staring down a dark alley that looked dangerous.

" _Vivvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvviiiiiiiiiii........ Vivvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvviiiiiiiiiii........._ " the soft, pained whispering continued, beckoning him to follow the sweet, soft voice.

Vivi glanced over his shoulder and noticed that everyone that he had passed on his way to the castle wasn't there anymore. The streets that had been so full, bustling with excitement were as quiet as the dead themselves! He swallowed nervously and brought his attention back to the dark alley in front of him.

" W-who's out there... " he called, his voice betraying the boldness that he had tried to force into it.

" _ W-who's out there... Vivvvvvvvvvvvvvviiiiiiiiiiii......._ " the voice mocked him, then called out his name.

Vivi blinked his eyes, his glowing yellow canary eyes at the darkness in front of him. He pursed his lips and then took a small step into the dark alley, trying to push away his fear and nervousness. There was a soft giggle in front of him and then someone flew past him, running into the dark alley, their small white wings flapping silently behind them, the dark blue hair that was cut in a bob, bouncing as the figure ran away from him, getting farther and farther away.

" E-eiko? " Vivi called out, momentarily stunned by what he saw. " Eiko? Is that you? Please... "

He took another step into the dark alley and saw the figure ahead of him stop and turn around to face him, her face, a small smile playing with the corners of her lips, her emerald green eyes sparkling with tears as she saw him. She lifted her arms and spread them, asking for a hug or something. 

Vivi's heart soared with happiness. He found Eiko! After all these months searching for her with Aramant, Quina and Freya, he had finally found her. But what was she doing in a back alley by herself? Vivi shrugged the thought off and smiled broadly, running towards her now, his arms lifted and spread.

Expecting a hug from her, he ran into her arms, nearly sobbing with relief as he felt that she was solid and not just a dream, a nightmare waiting to happen. Vivi grabbed her waist and twirled her around, extracting a soft giggle from her. As soon as her feet touched the ground, she stepped back from him and tilted her head to the side to look at him.

Vivi smiled at her, " Eiko! It _is_ you! " he exclaimed. " You don't know how long we've been lo-- "

" Can it shrimp! " she snapped at him, causing him to take a step back in caution. " I'm not here for happy reunions.... "

Vivi furrowed his brow, " Then what _are_ you here for? " he asked.

" You! " she said as she smiled sweetly and then lunged for him, her hands encircling his wrists as she began to lift him up in the air and then throw him farther into the dark alley.

Vivi yelped in pain as the back of his head hit the edge of a garbage can, his hat flying off his head and landing somewhere, he didn't know. Eiko/Emily smirked now as she began to walk towards him, the evil gleam in her eyes sparkling brightly as she outstretched her hands towards him....

_~~~~*~~~~_

_Author's Note:_ What's this?! *gasps* Vivi's been unmasked??! *screeches* No way! But anywho... what didcha think of that chapter? Pretty stupid? *shrugs* Ah well... tell me whatcha think! *waves* Ja ne! I wonder what will happen. What's the deal with Garnet? Why was she hurting eariler? Zidane was there... and they were almost.. ya know! She shouldn't be complaining... man, I know I wouldn't be... *evil snicker* Read and review!! You all _rock_ if you leave me a review!!! ^~


End file.
